Mis cuatro elementos
by SophyHei
Summary: Una reconciliación después de una pelea. Un fic creado para el taller literario del foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**.**

**Advertencia:** Este fic tiene una temática adulta, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta ese tipo de contenido, puedes abandonar la lectura.

.

**Mis cuatro elementos**

**.**

**..**

Era una mañana soleada pero fría, me fijé en tu lado de aquella cama y ya no estabas, te habías ido. Me levanté con las pocas energías que tenía y salí de nuestra habitación maldiciendo. Nos habíamos peleado la noche anterior, así que te volteaste dándome la espalda ocupando sólo tu lugar en la cama matrimonial, llevándote todas las frazadas y haciéndome pasar frío. Y encima te habías levantado temprano dejándome atrás, te habías ido sola a correr como lo hacías todas las mañanas, y no pediste que te acompañara. Como siempre malinterpretaste todo y no me escuchaste. Te buscaría y reclamaría por abandonar a tu esposo de esa manera.

Esperé toda la mañana y aun no aparecías. Así que tuve que irme a trabajar. Después de unas horas volví para almorzar, mi molestia no se había ido pero todo desapareció cuando te vi allí sentada en la duela meditando por un largo rato frente al estanque, te vi cerrando tus párpados como si estuvieras cansada. Tus pies descalzos se movían en un vaivén. Después de todo te había hecho enojar, pero para mí era todo válido, no podía soportar que alguien más te viera con los mismos ojos que yo. Eras como mi aire para respirar, el agua que necesitaba para mi cuerpo, la tierra fértil que permanecía siempre allí y me hacía crecer y el fuego que me encendía y me hacía vibrar. Tu mirada mostraba algo de tristeza, pero también ese fuego que siempre te caracterizó. Cerraste el puño, tus nudillos se veían blancos por la fuerza que ejercías al cerrarlos. Te pusiste de pie, ya sabía a dónde te dirigías, te conocía bastante bien.

Te seguí a aquel dojo que nos había dejado tu padre, tu gi se movía al compás de tus movimientos, brincabas, dabas golpes al aire y te caías. En ese momento quise ser un colchón para amortiguar el pesado golpe. Pero no te detuviste, una vez más te levantaste y volviste a entrenar. Siempre lo hacías para alivianar tus intensas emociones, era un escape para ti.

El sudor caía por tu frente y por tu corto cabello que había permanecido así casi desde que te conocí. El dejo de molestia comenzó a desaparecer y fue cubierto por uno de melancolía. Odiabas pelear conmigo, eso lo sabía con certeza. Pero yo también lo hacía…

Aparecí frente a ti, te mostraste seca y fría como la tierra. Noté tu feminidad, quise acercarme pero te pusiste reacia a cualquier contacto y me volteaste la cara. Puse mi mano derecha sobre tu mejilla obligándote a verme.

—Tonta —murmuré muy cerca de ti.

Tus rasgos finos volvieron a cambiar, quisiste reclamarme, pero te detuviste cansinamente y miraste hacia el suelo. Es que habíamos peleado por una estupidez, siempre era así. Volviste a apretar tus nudillos con fuerza.

—Déjame sola, quiero seguir entrenando —y te volteaste para mirar el altar.

—¡Por qué eres así! —grité con furia.

Volviste a observarme con ira.

—¡No me grites! —exclamaste.

—¡No me grites tú! —respondí levantando la voz nuevamente.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Estoy cansada de seguir peleándome contigo por tus estúpidos celos! —me reclamaste.

—¡Y yo qué culpa tengo de que ese idiota siga mirándote así!

—¡Por favor! ¡¿No confías en mí?!

—¡Siempre confío en ti! ¡Es en ellos en los que no puedo confiar!

—¡Ya basta de estupideces, hemos hablado de esto demasiado! ¡Sólo vet…! —tu rostro brillaba por el sudor frío que bajaba por tus mejillas. En ese momento te deseé en mis brazos una vez más. No te dejé terminar la frase y sólo te besé intensamente, mis labios se abrieron para probar los tuyos con desesperación. Mi lengua viajó y se enredó con la tuya. No había pasado un día y ya extrañaba tenerte en mis brazos, tenerte sólo para mí, a mi disposición.

Tú me correspondiste con la misma pasión. Tus manos recorrieron mi cara y se posaron en mi cabello, jalaste mi trenza y la soltaste, y enredaste tus dedos en él. Nos faltaba la respiración, pero no queríamos detenernos, no podíamos. Te abracé y pegué tu cuerpo al mío, luego tomé tu gi por delante y lo abrí sin delicadeza. No te opusiste para nada. Vi tu camiseta negra y tu escote. Eras increíblemente hermosa. Probé tus labios una vez más mientras te levantaba del suelo y enredabas tus piernas en mi cintura y te llevaba hasta la pared de madera, haciendo un movimiento para que pudieras sentirme. Te pegaste un poco más, y te movías en un vaivén, me provocabas, sabías lo que estabas causando.

—Quiero… ir al agua, Ranma… vamos a la ducha… —dijiste con la respiración entrecortada.

—No es necesario, no hay nadie en casa… —quería tenerte ahí mismo, no me importaba lo demás, mi razón se había perdido hace mucho rato.

—Alguien puede entrar… —te callé con un nuevo beso, sentí tu aliento cálido y húmedo sobre mi boca. Levanté tu camiseta para tocar tu piel, pero pronto volviste a detenerte. Me miraste con deseo—. Para que estemos más cómodos…

—Sí —respondí con dificultad, accediendo a tu petición.

Nos separamos con duda y tomaste mi mano para rápidamente ir hacia arriba. Sabía que no te contendrías y yo tampoco.

Abrimos la puerta del baño con dificultad mientras nos besábamos, sentía que mi cuerpo se golpeaba con cada objeto que encontrábamos en nuestro camino, pero no quería detenerme. Abriste la regadera mientras tu boca recorría la mía con pasión, colocaste tus manos sobre mis mejillas tomando la iniciativa. La tina se iba llenando de agua caliente. Desabrochaste los botones de mi camisa negra, y la sacaste lanzándola al suelo, pusiste tus palmas en mis pectorales y los recorriste con tus labios húmedos, bajando y subiendo con velocidad. Nuevamente te levantaste y sostuve tus pechos entre mis extremidades por encima de aquella camiseta. Quería percibir tu piel, llevaste ambos brazos hacia arriba para hacer más fácil el poder retirarla. Vi tu cuerpo trabajado, tus senos firmes debajo del sujetador blanco y tu estómago plano y suave. Besé tu cuello, mientras descubría tus senos sin retirarte esa prenda. Mis dedos viajaron hacia allí y mi palma los sostuvo apasionadamente. Suspiraste con placer, mi boca viajó hasta allí y probaba y exploraba cada parte de tu anatomía. Me detuve en el inicio de tu pantalón y lo bajé de manera rápida, te sentaste en el filo de la bañera mientras cerrabas la regadera para facilitarme el trabajo. Me deshice de mis pantalones chinos también, tu mirada brillaba al igual que la mía.

Te pusiste de pie y acerqué la parte inferior de mi cuerpo al tuyo. Volvimos a besarnos. Te deshiciste del último pedazo de tela que me cubría y me tocaste provocativamente. No quería que te detuvieras, mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía tus manos sobre mí. Sabías lo que me gustaba y cómo encenderme más de lo que estaba. Me lanzaste hacia el agua, estaba lo suficientemente tibia como para que mi cuerpo no cambiara. Vi tu cuerpo totalmente desnudo y entraste sentándote encima del mío.

Sentía tu respiración agitada subir y bajar, toda tu anatomía se mecía arriba del mío pero no me encontraba dentro tuyo. Tus pechos estaban en mi rostro, yo los besaba y los acariciaba sin delicadeza. El vapor de agua no nos dejaba respirar, pero aun así era difícil detenerse. Sentí tu aliento húmedo y caliente en mi cuello y te aferrabas a mi espalda con fervor. Te arrodillaste para que mis manos pudieran recorrer tu zona de placer. Te entregabas a mí en cada movimiento que realizabas, me abrazaste fuertemente mientras me pedías que siguiera tocándote así.

La necesidad de ser uno contigo se hacía más fuerte cada vez. Tus piernas se cerraron nuevamente en mí, y yo lentamente iba haciéndote mía. Volvimos a mezclar nuestros alientos, suspirábamos, te escuché decir mi nombre de forma entrecortada.

Tu interior caliente contrastaba con el agua tibia. Tu cuerpo bailaba encima del mío. Tus movimientos se acompasaban con los míos. Estaba loco de deseo y pasión. Mis manos se aferraron a tus pechos, te besaba el cuello, tu mandíbula y tus labios. Tus ojos estaban cerrados y tu rostro expresaba puro placer. Tus brazos me rodearon y tus manos volvieron a aferrarse a mis cabellos.

Nuestra respiración se iba agilizando junto con nuestros movimientos. Tus piernas se estiraban y recogían con fuerza en mi cintura. Me encantabas. Sentí tu interior palpitando con fuerza estrechándose completamente, tu voz resonaba en mis oídos y agudizaba mis sentidos. Me sentí extasiado y me perdí en tu cuerpo, mi mente ya no pensaba, sólo podía sentir aquel clímax que llegó a mí en un instante. Exclamé tu nombre con pasión.

Nos abrazamos, tu piel se había enrojecido por el contacto, la observé y la acaricié repasándola lentamente con mis dedos. Te separaste de mí y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro sin soltar nuestros brazos, todavía dentro del agua.

—¿Aún sigues molesta? —pregunté seguro.

—No puedes besarme así cada vez que nos peleemos, te lo advierto —replicaste con tu vista seria.

—No parecías estar en desacuerdo —te respondí.

—Es la última vez que nos reconciliaremos así —tu expresión cambió y pude ver una imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

—Eso dijiste la vez pasada —te sonreí con sarcasmo—. ¿No es una buena manera de hacerlo?

Volteaste tu rostro evitando mi mirada.

—A la próxima no te aceptaré, ya lo verás.

—¿Una apuesta?

—¿Crees que no voy a poder detenerme? —me observaste con determinación. Te vi de la misma forma.

—Yo creo que no podrás, Akane.

—Más bien creo que tú no podrías, Ranma.

—Pues a mí no me interesa detenerme, lo haré cada vez que tú me lo permitas —dije con total honestidad.

Abriste los ojos ante aquella respuesta tan sincera. Después de tanto tiempo, el esconder lo que sentíamos no era ya un problema. Sólo sonreíste de manera hermosa, te pusiste frente mío otra vez y colocaste tus manos en tus cabellos húmedos.

—No lo hagas entonces —susurraste en mi oído, luego saliste de la bañera. Era una vista increíble. Te colocaste la toalla y cubriste tu cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza hacia atrás en la fría bañera.

Definitivamente eres mi todo, mis cuatro elementos.

.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

.

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Esto es lo más hot que escribí en mi vida, intenté hacerlo sutil pero creo que no me salió tanto, jeje. Está escrito en segunda persona, me pareció que mostraba algo más de intimidad, es la primera vez que lo intento. Sé que Ranma también está un poco OoC, especialmente por el vocabulario que maneja, sin embargo está un poco más grandecito acá, así que espero que no se haya notado tanto. Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de comentar, jeje.

Un beso, gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
